


All That Glitters [Art for Spicari]

by thenarglecharm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenarglecharm/pseuds/thenarglecharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Art for Spicari's story "All That Glitters." <br/>Check out their story here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6066355/chapters/13905379</p>
    </blockquote>





	All That Glitters [Art for Spicari]

**Author's Note:**

> Art for Spicari's story "All That Glitters."   
> Check out their story here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6066355/chapters/13905379

  
[All That Glitters [Art for Spicari]](http://thenarglecharm.deviantart.com/art/All-That-Glitters-Art-for-Spicari-593725660) by [TheNargleCharm](http://thenarglecharm.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
